Recipes (Bonbon Cakery)
This article is about base/special recipes, which can be used to make custom recipes. Recipes are the process of creating Products from Base Ingredient mixed with other Ingredients from Decor and Syrup. It's possible to create a new Base Ingredient by following a certain Combination of Base Ingredient and other Ingredients. Every time a new Base Ingredient is created, players are awarded 20 Premium Tickets. It only happens the 1st time the new Base is created. For recipes to attain the "A" standard, at least 1 person must be fulfilled with 80 points. For "AA", 2 people must be fulfilled with 80 points. For "AAA", 3 people must be fulfilled with 80 points. For 'S', 2 people must be fulfilled with 100 points. For 'SSS', 4 people must be fulfilled with 100 points. Increasing Stat Cap Recipes have a max stat cap of 999 at the beginning of the game. However, this cap can be increased: *'By winning "Safari Style Lvl 1"' - Pumpkin will begin selling the Limit Removal Pass for 20 each, which raises the max by 1K each time, up to a new display cap of 9,999. *'By winning "Angelic Desserts Lvl 3"' - Pumpkin will begin selling the Limit Removal Pass for 20 each, which raises the max by 1K each time, up to a new display cap of 99,999. *'By' suppliers which increase the stat cap further depending on their quality, following this formula: **Final Stat Cap = Display Cap*Quality/100). Rounded down. However, the final stat cap is not displayed, meaning that the recipes can have stats way beyond the display cap yet only be displayed as high as the display cap. The maximum achievable final stat cap in the game is 669,993 with max level Kairo Farm. Creating Recipes Usually, the combination that will create a new base product doesn't exactly point to a specific ingredient. Instead, it points to specific ingredients category. Any ingredients that fall into the category can be used for creating the base Product. If a new Base recipe needs two or more ingredient from the same Category, it's possible to just use one Ingredient several times to fulfill the Category requirements. Which Ingredient belong to which category can be seen at the Ingredients page. There are, however, several recipes that require specific Ingredients to create a new Base product. This will be displayed as their name and type (Decor or Syrup). Pumpkins will sell Base Ingredients at his shop, after selling Products that have the same Base Ingredients, allowing Players to create new Recipes without needing to create it from basic Base again. Pumpkin products will sell the new recipe you made exactly 6 months later in his shop. Note : * Sweets marked with Rare! are hard to get for Pumpkin, so he will stock these only once and after they sold out, they will never appear again in his shop! *Unlike all other recipes, Panna Cotta must place the required ingredients in order. *For recipes that need extracts, try not to use them last, it seems that the recipe(s) will not work if extracts are placed last. *Sugars may refer to Soy Flour (40-60 ratio) so, if you can't find that Ingredient, try the Soy Flour. Big Plates Some recipes are creatable only using big-sized plates. Unfortunately, only some plates are considered big sized. Plates are unlocked by leveling suppliers to a certain level. The earliest big sized plate that can be unlocked is Cake Plate L by leveling Sunny Farm supplier to level 2. Sunny Farm is the third supplier found in the game Note : *Cake Plate and Cake Plate L are two different plates that are very similar in appearance. The former is medium sized plate while the later is big sized plate. It's very easy to be mistaken between the two. *When you reach level 2 of Chimpan Island, rather than a plate you are given a "Plate Upgrade Kit" which increases the permissible topping count of all plates by 1 (After this upgrade, the Cosmic Plate will be able to hold 8 ingredients, allowing all recipes to be created without the use of a rare base ingredient) Ingredients' Category Note : Ingredients in Bold can only be used in big sized plates. Trends Each month, the demands for products will change. The main cause will be the change of trend. The Trend will cause certain products popular at certain months or become unpopular at certain months depending on its bases and ingredients. Other factors that can affect demands is the product's rank, whether or not the product fattening etc. Following trends will usually give the best profits, however also consider when and how much to change for the trends. The month before the trend change, consider changing half of the shelves for the next month's trend. Pick the most empty shelves to change to minimize the stock dump cost. The month the trend change, half of the shelves should become unpopular, now's the time to change them to follow the trend. By slowly changing the shop's products to follow the trend, the kitchen's production will be able to keep up with the change. If the change is too drastic, the kitchen will not be able to stock up quickly enough, leaving the store with empty shelves. Another method is to use Sales commands Stock and/or Produce to quickly adapt to new trends. Alternatively: instead of frequently switching recipes to follow trends, take a look at the recipes you have. Make notes of the trends they have, then set up your store such that you always have at least one recipe that is Popular or Craved on every month. Recipe Box and Selling Recipes Every time a new recipe is created, it's stored in the Recipe Box. It can be accessed by accessing the other button (bottom-right corner) and choose Recipe Box. There the stat of each recipe can be seen. It's also possible to rename each recipe from the Recipe Box. Recipe Box has a limited capacity, it can be expanded many times by using 20 Premium Tickets each time. Each expansion will add extra 6 space to the recipe box. The limit up to 96 spaces. Old and outdated recipes can also be sold. Players will receive some amount of SP points for each recipe sold. SP points can be used in Lucky Spin for lottery prizes that contain Medals, Bronze XP, Silver XP and Gold XP items. There is also a daily bonus where selling certain recipes will yield double the amount of regular SP. This bonus will only affect recipes which have the same base as the bonus ones.